Best of the Best
by SLAYERMT
Summary: This story is SCRAPED. Rewrite in progress.


**AN: I tricked you into thinking that there would be a author's note.** **READER FAIL**** And this is my first fic So ,no Flames and We'll get along nicely.**

**Lawyers, I OWN NOTHING IN THE ENINTIRE STORY minus the PLOT and some ****MAJOR ****OOCNESS**

GREATINGS FROM THE U.N.S.C... Wait you speak Standard?

"Wake me, when you need me"The Chiefs last words still echoed in her virtual mind, even though it was almost a three years ago. Cortana was lonely, she had no one to converse with, she was going rampant, and they were in the middle of nowhere.

_ Well, things could be worse. _Just as she thought that an alarm crept through the ship, an alarm that she new very well, not a hull breach, not a radiation leak, but a Slip Space jump! She looked at the engineering file with in her programing.

ENGINEERING .opp ( CORRUPT ) _Of course, now I know I'.m rampant. _She looked at the co-rodents and she didn't recognize them. _Are these in a different galaxy or in a black hole? _Before she could think anything else, the half of the forward until dawn made a blind jump into the unknown.

Eragon needed to get some sleep, but he couldn't shut his eyes so he laid on his back and he looked at the heavens. The heavens were very interesting indeed. For 80 years ago the stars seamed to be battling each other for control of the sky. One side was losing. 50 years ago there was an enormous flash of light from star that exploded. Then most the stars just stopped fighting and just kept moved around in the heavens. Amazingly, only some of the stars moved not all of them. It was quite amazing._ What I would give to travel among the stars._

_ Would you give me away?_

_ No Saphira, not you or even Brom for that matter._

As much as the rider hated to admit he grew quite fond of the old man. He trusted Brom even though he kept secrets. The old man was a good travel companion, and a friend.

Something startled the rider,it was a small light blue orb in the southern skies that was growing in size. Rapidly.

"Brom... Brom get up!", the young rider yelled waking Saphira as well

"Blast it Eragon, what is it?"

"Look in the Southern skies!"

"Eragon what are yo- By the gods what new devilry is this?"

"I-I don't know.

The orb stopped glowing and a large black squarish object came out of the orb and the orb disintegrated into nothing leaving the black object to slowly spiral out of control...

_Ugh! My head! _ Master Chief thought as he woke up slowly from cryo sleep. The hatch started to open and he was greeted with, "Chief are you alright?"

"Cortana is that you?"

" Yes Chief its me."

"Thank God, the UNSC has finally found us!"

"Well not exactly, the-"

"Cortana what happened to you?" Chief practically yelled as soon as his vision was restored he saw that Cortana's Hair was all frazzled and she had bags under her eyes.

"If you would let me inform you about the current situation the I would be glad to answer your question!"

M_an she's ticked. _John thought. "Please proceed."

"Thank you. It seems the ship went crazy and it was out of my control and it activated engineering, witch being corrupt, set us through slip space to a place I am not familiar with, just outside our galaxy, and we are now orbiting a human inhabited planet that it is not a part of the UNSC, it is completely uncivilized fighting against each other with bows and arrows and we are almost powerless and our orbit is deteriorating as we speak. Luckily the ship is now under my control. "

"How long have I been out?"

"Three stranded years, one month, fifteen days, five hours, and twenty six minutes."

"Ugh." ,The thought of being out cold for Three years creeped him out. He got out of the tube and asked, "How long until we reach the atmosphere?"

"Thirty-one minuets. I have plotted a coarse towards this valley between two settlements and two mountain ranges in the North Western quadrant."

"I'm going to the armory."

"I knew you would say that."

John picked up a sniper rifle and a assault rifle and thought,_ If they have any armor its probably leather._ He put the A R down an he picked up a M7 S and he grabbed enough ammo to last Mr. Trigger Happy Spartan a few weeks on full-auto. Then he filled a backpack with more ammo.

He moved to the secondary hanger and he found a warthog and a pelican that were still in working condition,and he saw something about the size of a football

"Cortana... is that what I think it is?"

"A furry tactical nuke... Yes."

He went to pick it up "Chief what are you doing?"

"You know, if I run into trouble with the natives... Boom" 

"Boys and their toys"

"Brom, it has stopped spiraling!"

"Well, that's good Eragon, now can you stop worrying so we can get some sleep, eh?"

"But, Brom it-it's changing colors!"

"That's just your nerves talking, now get to sleep", The old man grunted

"Its moving towards us!",Eragon panicked

_By the gods, if you are always this panicky, I'm GLAD that your uncle raised you!_

"Fine I'll take a loo-", The old man turned around realizing it was hopeless to try to get some sleep and saw that not only that it was red hot and that it had stopped spiraling_, _but that it was also headed towards them! "Eragon... i-it-it's headed towards us!"

"WHAT?", the young boy yelped

"Eragon run east if you want to live!"

The duo sprinted easterly as fast as there legs could carry them, but the object was moving closer to them at an alarming rate, not to mention that the sideways castle was falling apart!Eragon didn't bother to look back to see a bird-ish creature flying out the back, then it turned in the direction of the two men and started to descent... "Eragon we can stop running now."

"Brom... look", the boy panted between breaths while pointing in the direction of the black object as it fell out of the sky.

The men were hit by a unnaturally strong gust of wind, "Eragon get down!"

They watched in awe as the large flying castle impacted on the ground causing a humungous tremor, they failed to realize something else was moving towards them...

"Well, Chief I'm surprised that that worked"

"Of course, it worked why wouldn't it have?

"The odds where *13,233,444 to 1"

"And you tell me that now?" John asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"Well I didn't want to freak you out" trying to get a rise out of the spartan

"I am a Spartan. I have no fear..."the spartan tried to change the subject, "Cortana there are two people who just appeared on radar, do you think we should try to make first contact?"

"Just try not to kill them will you?"

"Well Eragon, I think we can setup camp now."

"But Brom, shouldn't we investigate it?" the child whined

"No Eragon, lets try to get some sleep."

"All right I'll be on watch duty... whats that noise?"

"Oh for crying out loud! Wait I hear it too..." just then a huge mettle bird flew over there heads

Eragon reached for his bow and fired a arrow at its side where it bounced off not leaving a mark the bird continued to land as if it hadn't been shot. They noticed it was caring a carriage on its tail. There was a ka-thunk as the carriage fell a few feet to the ground. The bird moved to the left lowered its feet and landed.

They walked toward the back hoping that this wouldn't be there last day alive. They saw a gray patch on the back and walked to it but then jumped as it hissed and started to open.

"By the gods..." Brom muttered

the door opened to revel a tall man in a suite of green armor.

"Greetings From the United Nations Space Command."

"He-He-he-hello...", Eragon trembled as Brom was at a loss for words.

If Eragon or Brom read the knights mind it would have said as bright as day _Well Cortana, we not only found a primitive human civilization, but they also speak Standard!_

"Relax I come in peace." The man said to ease their worries as well as a slaughtering, sharpshooting, sniping, genocidal, butchering, augmented Spartan could do.

"Who-what are you?"

"I am Spartan 117, Petty Officer Master Chief, Savior of the galaxy and This world as you know it. I am a augmented human soldier and a Major Threat to The loyalist Covenant fleets.", answering the two questions at once.

** Authors Note: I apologize for making this such a short chapter and I will have the next one up ASAP. PLEASE review and note this is my first fanfic, so I need all the help I can get and hopefully this will be very long with a chance for a sequel. Good thing I don't have a life, (and that it's summer) otherwise you would have to wait forever for the next chapter to come out. **

_**Text 1 in the review if you want Eragon to have a A R and magnum combo**_

_**Text 2 in the review if you want Eragon to have a B R and SMG combo**_

_**Text 3 in the review if you want Eragon to have a B R S* and SMG S* combo**_

_***S= silenced/ suppressed**_

_**Text 4 if you realize that your opinion does not matter at all, you thought that you had a choice in the plot there for a second or two! SlyrMT laughs until he gags and falls to the floor.**_

**AUTHOR FAIL**

**BTW *13,233,444 = 7**

**1+3=4+2=5-3=3+4=7-4=3+4=7**

**Do the Math**


End file.
